Le testament de Caïn
by Algol D. DarkWalker
Summary: Trois destins, une seul route, un Mathusalem, un mortel et son amie, quand cette dernière se fait étreindre par un vampire fugitif, la Camarilla et le Sabbat de lance a sa recherche car ce fugitif semblait posséder un document antique: Le Testament
1. Intro

Caïn, frère d'Abel et Seth, était le premier fils d'Adam et d'Eve. Il vivait en Eden où il devint un fermier sédentaire. Un jour, Adam leur demanda de faire un sacrifice en l'honneur de Dieu. Alors que Caïn offrit ses fruits et des légumes durement cultivés, Abel sacrifia la plus belle des bêtes de son troupeau de brebis. Le cadeau d'Abel plût a Dieu et il fut béni, contrairement à celui de son frère. Caïn en fut très irrité et abattu. Il finit par venir le temps d'un second sacrifice et Abel choisit de faire le même don à Dieu. Caïn, excedé par l'orgueil, tua son frère tant aimé qui était à ses yeux la plus belle offrande qu'il puisse faire, et son sang se répandit sur l'autel. Il venait de commettre le premier meurtre de l'humanité. Lorsque Dieu vit cela, il le maudit et l'exila à l'Ouest vers les terres de Nod. L'archange Michel lui apparut et lui demanda de se repentir pour le crime d'Abel. Par entêtement, Caïn refusa et l'archange le maudit: désormais lui et ses descendants craindraient le feu. Puis peu après, l'archange Raphaël lui demanda à son tour de se repentir et à nouveau Caïn déclina. L'archange le maudit également: lui et ses enfants craindront désormais la lumière du jour qui les brûlera comme le feu. Uriel vint ensuite et encore une fois Caïn refusa l'offre faite. Il fut condamné à errer dans les ténèbres, à se nourrir uniquement par là où il pêcha (le sang), et à ne jamais mourir. Enfin, apparut l'archange Gabriel qui par compassion laissa ouverte une voie vers la Rédemption, celle de Golconda. Caïn, alors seul et affamé dans sa condition de premier vampire de l'histoire, fut hanté par le remord de ses fautes. Mais une femme vint à lui, et ses paroles furent les suivantes: « Je suis la première femme de ton père, celle qui désapprouve Dieu et qui a gagné sa liberté dans les ténèbres, je suis Lilith ». Cette magicienne, d'un cœur remplit de Mal et de putréfaction, avait été exilé par Dieu après sa création et s'était fait interdire le droit d'enfanter la progéniture de l'Homme. Elle lui enseignera le secret des disciplines vampiriques. Désormais, la conscience de Caïn était éveillée et il découvrit la célérité, la puissance, l'endurance, l'occultation, la domination, la présence, le protéisme, l'animalisme et l'auspex. Son initiation achévée, il reparti de part le monde à la recherche de sa famille. Les descendants de Seth s'étaient regroupés en tribus errantes dans le désert. Par ennui et solitude, il y étreignit deux femmes et un homme qui se mélèrent aux hommes pour leur apprendre l'un des premiers concepts de la civilisation: la Cité. Ainsi Enoch, premier fils de Caïn, créa la première Cité de l'humanité. Le peuple, fasciné par les pouvoirs de Caïn, en fit leur roi. Tous vivaient en harmonie, et les Seconde Génération étreignirent à leur tour 13 enfants qui deviendront les 13 fondateurs de clan: Absmilliard, Arikel, Mekhet, Saulot, Veddartha, Ennoïa, Troile, Tzimisce, Set, Cappadocius, Hassan, Dracian, et Daenah. Le nombre de cainites augmentait très vite et Caïn, horrifié ainsi que soucieux de ne pas attirer la colère de Dieu, interdit toute progéniture supplémentaire. Mais le Déluge détruisit la Cité et Caïn, y voyant la punition du Seigneur, disparu. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de lui par la suite.

Une deuxième Cité (certains pensent qu'il s'agit de l'antique Babylone) fut batie pour accueillir les survivants. Les Troisième Génération en profitèrent pour contrevenir aux ordres de leur Sire déserteur en créant de nouveaux vampires. La vitae se raréfia, et les jeunes Troisième Génération se soulevèrent contre leurs Sires pour les détruirent. Désormais détenteurs du pouvoir, ils rassemblèrent leurs enfants pour fonder leurs clans respectifs: Nosferatu, Cappadocien, Gangrel, Ravnos, Tzimisce, Lassombra, Brujah, Malkavian, Toréador, Ventrue, Salubrii, Assamite, et Sétites. Ils débutèrent un combat entre eux (les prémices du Jyhad) qui tua de nombreux mortels et fit tomber la Cité.

Ils pouvaient maintenant librement commencer à s'organiser et à se disperser autour du monde... 


	2. Chapter 1

Appartement Skylines, chambre 2a 03h30

-Tu es sur de ce que tu me demande ?  
-J'ai l'air d'en douter ?  
-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu n'es pas un idéaliste irréfléchis, ni un simple d'esprit, alors pourquoi ?  
-Tu ne l'as pas deviné ?  
-Si mais tu es la première personne, mortel de sur croix à être prêt à aller si loin.  
-Et bien ça prouve juste que l'humanité est lâche.  
-Ou simplement que tu es fou.  
-Oh oui je suis fou, je m'apprête à abandonner mon âme pour quelqu'un d'autre, je suis prêt à ne plus regarder le soleil et affronter une organisation d'immortels qui existe depuis bien avant la chute de Carthage, qui me jugerait sain d'esprit -Alors même face aux ténèbres éternelles tu trouves encore le moyen d'être sarcastique -Bah si je réussi j'aurai l'éternité pour changer -Autant dire que tu ne changeras plus, encore faut-il que tu survives à ton étreinte -Je sais, je sais, à cause du sang de Malkav qui court dans tes veines, de la magie thaumaturgique des Tremere et de la pureté de ton sang, tu m'as déjà expliqué. Je n'ai qu'une question, a quoi ça ressemble ?  
-Cela varie selon le clan, pour un Nosferatu c'est comme si on t'arrachait la peau, pour les Brujah c'est comme si ton sang te brûlait, pour les Toréadors ça se rapproche de la jouissance sexuelle, pour les Malkaviens la plupart du temps on revit la vie de son sieur mais il y a eu des exceptions, sinon pour la plupart ça ressemble à recevoir un son vaccin mais dans le coups.  
-Okay, euh sinon dans le cas d'une étreinte par tes soins ?  
-Et bien aucun de mes infants n'a survécu à son étreinte ou du moins pas mentalement -Pardon ?  
-Ceux qui ont survécus ce sont murés dans la folie paranoïaque ou dans l'autisme, parfois les deux, assez souvent les deux, euh bon tu es prêt ?  
-J'ai pas le choix, si on ne se dépêche pas elle est perdue. Juste une chose : évite le mélodrame du suçon dans le cou, mord-moi sans cérémonie -T'inquiète, je suis Ventrues avant tout.  
Damas planta ses crocs dans le cou de Damien et en aspira une grande quantité de sang puis s'entailla le poignet gauche et porta la plaie a la bouche de se dernier pour qu'il reçoivent l'étreinte. Damien se sentit alors sombrer dans le noir, son corps devint lourd et son esprit s'en détacha. Il se sentait maintenant en train de flotter, tout semblait si loin, le déménagement, la disparition de Nadallia, la découverte de son étreinte, la course-poursuite contre la Camarilla et le Sabbat, la recherche du testament, tout était loin. Soudain il vit l'intérieur d'une habitation, il voyait avec les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'une autre époque, puis une voix lui parvint à l'oreille ou plutôt l'oreille de celui dont il voyait le passé, cette voix parlait une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas mais à sa grande surprise il comprenait ce qu'elle signifiait : "Damas ? Tu es prêt ? Le seigneur Veddartha t'attend pour le couchant avec ta musique" et il s'entendit répondre : "Me voici mère, je me rend au palais en hâte". 


End file.
